User blog:Monolithwarrior1996/A Calm Stroll Through Forest
Well, actually, title is a big sarcasm on my part. Plenty of Forest was not calm at all. I had made a stash with loot that overburdened me in Dark Dolina on my way out from Monolith Factory because I did not want to take the car, as it would trigger helicopter assault. But, strapped for cash after repairs/upgrades, this loot came in much handy in the end. However on one such looting trip (I was cheating by using jump_to_level), I decided Forest would be interesting to explore. Now, bear in mind, word "interesting" often takes many meanings. It can be good bad indifferent, and Forest is definitely interesting place. Actually, anomalies and asailants aside, Forest map if one follows the road very much reminds of roads through Belarus where no people live, and if not for those mentioned things it would be beautiful place to visit when the sun is shining. First thing of note, as I am post this for noobs like me who have not travelled Lost Alpha maps too much yet, this road not good for driving, as anomalies alone are EVERYWHERE. Often, I only followed road, so I can not attest to "off-roading" vehicle travel too much, but it appeared not to be conducive either. Road many times has sharp turns, obstacles (such as derelict buses), and steep gulches off one or both side. Viewing forest from the road, I often saw clusters of gravity anomalies, and terrain is rolling and many hills, so even without trees in the way it is not good for vehicles even with all-terrain capabilities. Foolishly, I not take pictures except PDA map after I done marking it when I was safely back at the Bar. But I done plenty of marking on it. PLEASE NOTE, that I have almost died many times collecting this info, and now am sharing with you so you not in as much danger if you traverse Forest yourself someday. I did my best to mark anomalies, radiation, mutant hot-spots and notable areas on PDA map, and took screenshots, which labled and posted here also. Important thing to remember, is that often markers are not exact for various reasons. Sometimes, they off by a little, and sometimes by a lot. Anywhere there are multiple markers close to each other, basically they are all off because it impossible to get them any closer together. Stalkers who have used map marker feature will understand this problem; even so, much apologies for slightly inaccurate markings. Regard them as general estimates, as many anomaly fields maked off the road were observed from a distance. A general list for quick referencing of these maps: *Small/Medium Grey Circles: Lone anomaly, small anomaly field or medium anomaly field. *Large Grey Circles: Large anomaly field, radiation field, mutant hot-spot, or some combination of those. *Green "Target": Notable location. *Stash Icon: Where Vadik dropped loot that he could not carry :D And now, here the maps: And list of locations on maps. If picture expanded, you can see the numbers. #Large Anomaly Field #Medium Anomaly Field #Small Anomaly Field #Small Anomaly Field #Radiation #Large Anomaly Field #Small Anomaly Field #Small Anomaly Field #Medium Anomaly Field #Medium Anomaly Field #Large Anomaly Field #Large Anomaly Field/Radiation/Mutant Hot-Spot #Small Anomaly Field #Small Anomaly Field #Small Anomaly Field #Small Anomaly Field #Large Anomaly Field #Medium Anomaly Field #Large Anomaly Field/Radiation #Vadik's Stash :) #Entrance to Railway Tunnel #Bandit Camp #Anomaly #Anomaly #Small Anomaly Field #Small Anomaly Field #Anomaly #Medium Anomaly Field #Medium Anomaly Field #Zombified Stalker Village #Medium Anomaly Field #Medium Anomaly Field #Electro Oasis #Medium Anomaly Field #Large Anomaly Field/Radiation #Mutant Hot-Spot #Medium Anomaly Field #Medium Anomaly Field #Small Anomaly Field #Small Anomaly Field/Radiation #Anomaly #Anomaly #Medium Anomaly Field #Mutant Hot-Spot #Radiation #Anomaly #Anomaly #Anomaly #Anomaly #Small Anomaly Field #Medium Anomaly Field #Anomaly #Anomaly #Small Anomaly Field #Large Anomaly Field #Large Anomaly Field #Medium Anomaly Field #Empty Checkpoint #Small Anomaly Field/Mutant Hot-Spot #Duty Checkpoint One last note: "small", "medium", "large" for anomaly fields is relative terms. Single anomaly, is only marked as Anomaly. "Small" field is 2-3. "Medium" field is 3-5. "Large" field is 5+ or cluster that is spread out. I know, this pretty long for a blog. But I just wanted put it out there for other noobs, so they can stay out of danger. Good Hunting Stalkers! -Monolithwarrior1996 Category:Blog posts